1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing video telephony and more particularly, to providing video telephony using a broadcast receiving apparatus such as a television.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technology has developed, multifunctional electronic devices providing convenience and functionality have appeared on the market. In particular, with development in network infrastructure and Internet, electronic devices having an Internet function such as Internet-connectable televisions (TV), refrigerators, and microwave ovens have become widespread.
Among such multifunctional electronics, Internet-connectable TVs have been already released on the market. Moreover, TVs are basically display media, and TVs having a video telephony function and an image input function have also been introduced.
Accordingly, users can use the large screen of such a TV for video telephony.
However, a user may have trouble inputting telephone numbers when using the TV for video telephony.
In addition, it may be impossible to carry out video telephony when the TV is turned off.
Furthermore, when a user carries out video telephony while watching the TV, the user may find it difficult to concentrate on video telephony due to the TV sounds.
Therefore, there is a need for methods whereby the user may use video telephony with greater ease and convenience.